


sweet tempest

by thymelord



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Draco Malfoy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild S&M, Older Man/Younger Man, Omega Albus Severus, Potions Master Draco Malfoy, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, first heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 02:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13261239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thymelord/pseuds/thymelord
Summary: The vast majority of people have presented by mid-puberty, so seventeen year old Albus Severus Potter assumes that he’s a beta. When he unexpectedly presents as an omega while staying over at Malfoy Manor, alpha Scorpius freaks out and takes him to Draco to get a heat suppressant potion.Things do not go entirely as planned.





	sweet tempest

**Author's Note:**

> hieeee it's me, sorry i haven't updated my multi-chap in a while but my life be crazy recently!! anyway i found this nearly completed in my docs so i thought i might as well finish it. 
> 
> i don't consider this underage because seventeen isn't underage in my country but i think it is in the US so ???? be warned i guess ?? 
> 
> title comes from the band of the same name.

Albus Severus Potter had never been ill in a good couple of years, so of course it would be at the Malfoy Manor when he was hit with a stomach virus.

He and Scorpius were in the gargantuan living room, each sprawled out on a huge sofa that was far bigger and more luxurious than any sofa had a right to be. Across the room, Scorpius’ slow, even breaths suddenly stuttered, and there was a faint rustling noise. Another cramp pierced Albus’ abdomen, and he curled his knees to his chest, a faint whimper escaping him.

“Al?” whispered Scorpius. “Are you alright?”

“Y-yeah,” gasped Albus, “just some sorta – stomach – thing – ” A strange warmth accompanied his next muscle spasm, and he turned his face into the pillow. He felt a slight wetness beneath him, and froze in horror. Had he _wet the bed?_ And what the hell was that sudden scent filling the room?

Albus inhaled, that spicy, intoxicating scent seeming to seep through his pores, and it seemed to fan the flames in his stomach even higher.

Scorpius’s breath caught. “A-Albus – I don’t think – I don’t think that’s a stomach virus.”

“What do you mean?” said Albus, summoning just enough strength to snap at him. “What else would it be, the bloody dragon pox?”

“I... I think you’re presenting.” Scorpius’ voice was high and strained, leaving Albus in no doubt as to whether he was presenting as an omega or alpha. “Fuck, you have to... you have to go. Fuck. Find my dad, he’ll know what to do, he’s a beta – ”

“ _I’m_ a beta!” protested Albus, even as he felt another drop of slick between his buttocks. _Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck –_ “I don’t understand,” he said weakly. “I should have presented years ago – ”

“Stop philosophising over biology and _get out of here!”_

“Philosophising? Scorp, I don’t think that’s the right word.”

“Well, I’m sorry if my brain isn’t at optimum performance at the moment, Albus!” Scorpius sounded physically in pain, and Albus hastily snatched his wand from underneath his pillow, hand trembling slightly. Weren’t there any spells to stave off an omegan heat? Or to cool the ardour of an alpha?

Undoubtedly there were, but Albus, as a “beta”, had never thought he’d needed such things, and Scorpius was obviously too far gone to even attempt to cast a spell.

“Right,” said Albus hurriedly, not wanting to put his friend through this ordeal any longer, “I’m going to – to go now. Are you sure your dad will know what to do?”

“Yes,” bit out Scorpius, although at this point Albus was reasonably sure he would have said anything to get him out of the room. He couldn’t quite blame him, seeing as Scorpius was dating James, and pouncing on his brother in his first heat probably wasn’t the best decision to make.

“I’ll, uh, see you in the morning.” Face burning, he slipped out the door and locked it behind him. Albus summoned a house elf, asking him to lead them to Draco’s room. If the house elf found this request odd, it didn’t show on his face, and he solemnly complied.

It seemed like years before they got there. _Just how big is this house? This is just fucking excessive._ Although perhaps it only seemed like he’d been walking for miles because his heat was quickly beginning to consume him, his skin ablaze and aching for touch, his entrance nearly dripping. Albus had never been so pleased that Draco was the Potions Master; surely he would have a heat suppressant potion lying around, or even if he didn’t, it wouldn’t take him that long to make it.

Finally, fucking _finally,_ they came to his door. Albus dismissed the house elf with a thank you and a smile, and knocked hesitantly on the door. He could feel his pulse thrumming in the side of his neck like the frantic beating of a hummingbird’s wing.

The door swung open, revealing a Draco in a hastily-tied silken dressing gown. Being used to seeing Draco with his hair tied back in a precise, neat ponytail, Albus was surprised to see that silver-blond hair framing his face in dishevelled, soft waves, reaching a couple of inches below his shoulders. He tucked a lock of hair behind his ears, peering at Albus through sleep-heavy eyes. “Albus?” he said, confused.

“Uh,” said Albus awkwardly, “Scorpius... sent me up here. He said you might be able to help?”

“Help you with...” Draco’s question trailed off as Albus shifted slightly, a waft of his omegan scent drifting over to him. Draco swallowed, Adam’s apple bobbing distinctly. “I... thought you were a beta?”

Albus spread his hands helplessly. “I guess not.”

“R-right. Well, come in, I’ll just, see if I can find a potion.” Draco stepped hastily aside, drawing his dressing gown tighter around himself, and Albus went into the room somewhat bemusedly. With his hair loose and wearing casual night clothes, coupled with his distracted air so different from his usual _put together-ness,_ Draco seemed almost like a different person.

“Let’s see, let’s see, heat suppressants...” muttered Draco, rifling through his bedside drawer as Albus gazed around the room with ill-disguised awe. He’d thought Scorpius’ room was fancy, but it was nothing compared to _this._ A four-poster bed with golden baroque detailing dominated the room, and ancient, richly woven tapestries decorated the wall. A frayed Slytherin scarf was draped incongruously over an ornate mahogany chair by his desk. Something similar to the dizzying scent that had filled the lounge was beginning to reach Albus’ nostrils, and he frowned in confusion. He had been assuming that was Scorpius’ alpha scent, but wasn’t Draco a beta...?

Another wave of heat blasted through him, and Albus collapsed onto the bed. Draco turned around, eyes wide with mingled horror and desire, as Albus crawled closer to him over the emerald silk sheets. Seriously, was _everything_ silk in this house?

“Draco,” whispered Albus, “I thought you were a beta.”

Draco let out a slow, shuddering breath. “Yes, I... I like to give that impression.”

“Why?”

“So I seem less threatening.” He gave a tight smile. “And because I wouldn’t want an omega to bond with me.”

“But... why?”

Draco’s mouth twisted. “Can you imagine being stuck with _me_ as a bondmate for the rest of your life?” There was a rattling noise as he continued to look through the multitude of potions in his drawer.

“I don’t think the potion you’re looking for is there,” said Albus in a low voice. “Perhaps we should resort to more traditional measures to ease the heat, hmm?”

Draco’s head snapped up. “ _Albus,_ we can’t – ”

“Why?” Albus reached up to caress Draco’s cheek, rough with the beginnings of stubble. “Please,” he breathed, legs widening ever so slightly. “I can’t bear it anymore, please, _Draco – ”_ Albus reached for him, pulling him onto the bed. Draco tumbled on top of him with a gasp, dressing gown half-off one shoulder, revealing pale flesh. Albus stroked a hand over it, and Draco closed his eyes. “Are you wearing anything under that?”

“No,” said Draco, taking a ragged breath. “Albus – your father will _kill_ me – ”

“Is that your only objection?” Albus’ hand pulled at the sash holding Draco’s robe closed, and the garment slid immediately to the floor. Albus’ gaze flicked downwards, taking in Draco’s torso – his Quidditch-strengthened muscles softened from years of inactivity – and down to the swollen, _huge_ cock pressing against Albus’ thigh. He whimpered, pushing upwards, and Draco’s hands tightened on the sheets.

“Fuck, _Albus,_ ” muttered Draco, scrabbling for his wand on his bedside table and Vanishing Albus’ hideous orange pyjamas, before gently pushing Albus’ legs further apart and his knees upwards to expose his pink, dripping entrance.

“You’re messing up my sheets,” murmured Draco as he ran a finger around his hole, causing Albus to let out a high-pitched moan and cant his hips greedily upwards. “Do you know how much these are worth?”

“Not as much as me.” Albus gave him a smirk, which was quickly erased as he gave another moan.

Draco lifted two fingers to his mouth, pushing it through his lips as he maintained eye contact with a quivering, lust-filled Albus. “Do you like the taste of yourself, hmm?” murmured Draco, watching Albus’ lips stretch obscenely around him. 

“Sir,” gasped Albus as Draco’s fingers popped out of his mouth, “Sir, _fuck me – ”_

“Sir?” Draco’s hand closed around Albus’ throat, pressing down ever-so lightly, like a promise. “Is that how it’s going to be, slut?”

Albus hummed in agreement, and Draco’s hand tightened. Albus’ back arched, a strangled moan escaping him, and the whispered word “Please...”

Draco went to slide a finger into him, but Albus shook his head vehemently. “No, don’t... just fuck me. I want to _feel_ it.”

“Are you sure?” breathed Draco, and Albus nodded.

“ _Please,”_ he repeated, arching upwards, and Draco pushed into his slick, dripping hole in one smooth motion. Albus keened, his mouth falling open, hands flying upwards to grip Draco’s back. The heat coiling in his groin seemed to get impossibly more intense, especially when Draco’s hand closed around his swollen cock. Draco’s hand movements were jerky and uncoordinated, most of his attention on thrusting inside Albus, but it was enough for the younger man to feel on the brink of orgasm – and from the way Draco’s other hand was pulling desperately at Albus’ hair, so was he.

“ _Fuck,”_ gasped Draco, “I’m close – ”

Albus bared his neck invitingly, nails digging deeper into the pale skin on Draco’s back. “Mark me,” he whispered.

“Albus,” said Draco, eyes wild, “I c-couldn’t possibly – ”

“I want you to, _please sir -”_

Draco felt his release crashing down upon him, and a high-pitched moan mixed with strangled curse words was the only warning he could give Albus before he was spurting inside him. The feeling of an alpha’s cum within him, at _last –_ for even though Albus had been in heat barely an hour, it felt like an eternity – was enough to make him release over their stomachs, and before Draco could fully comprehend what in the name of Merlin’s saggy ballsack he thought he was doing, he was biting down on Albus’s neck, coaxing final drops of cum from his tip and final, exhausted little moans.

Albus put a hand to his neck, feeling the gland underneath throbbing hot and intense. “You did it,” whispered Albus, feeling the alpha’s venom course through him. _Venom_ wasn’t the greatest word, but that was the word that had entered general parlance, and nobody seemed to be able to think of a better one. Besides, lying there and feeling the sharp heat of it through his veins, Albus could see how the name had come about.

“It seemed like the right thing to do,” faltered Draco. “I just kind of… it just seemed _right._ You don’t… you aren’t having regrets?” Although it was possible for the alpha-omega bond to be reversed, it was painful for both parties involved, and he would feel horribly guilty if he had to put Albus through that because he had taken him up on his lust-addled offer.

But Albus smiled softly, and pulled Draco close. “No,” he murmured, tracing patterns along Draco’s back, “I don’t regret it at all.”

~

Scorpius awoke to find Harry Potter staring at him.

He scrambled upright, taking in the entire Potter clan looking at him with some bemusement – except for James, who launched himself forward with a little laugh. “Hey, Scorp,” he said, hugging him tightly. “Where’s Al?”

Scorpius blinked, trying to shake off the heaviness of sleep. “Uh... is he not here?” He glanced over at the other sofa, with its blankets in disarray and a distinct lack of Albus. “Oh,” he said, memories swimming through the fog of sleepiness, “yes, I remember now. He had his first heat.”

“ _What?”_ spluttered Lily. “At his age, he presented?”

“Uh, yeah.” Scorpius’ cheeks coloured slightly. “So, he had to sleep somewhere else, as you can imagine. I sent him to Dad to get a suppressant potion.”

Harry paled. “You sent him to Draco?” Ginny shot him a questioning glance, but he was too busy staring at Scorpius in sudden horror.

“Yes...? What’s wrong?”

“He’s an _alpha!”_

“No, he isn’t,” said Scorpius, puzzled. “He’s a beta. I should know, he’s my father - ”

“No,” said Harry, suddenly looking embarrassed. “No, believe me, I know. He’s an alpha.”

“He’s been disguising himself as a beta?” Ginny’s brow furrowed. “That’s odd. Usually it’s omegas who do that, not alphas, but he always has been rather strange, hasn’t he...” She broke off in surprise as Harry suddenly turned with a swish of his robe, marching purposefully out of the lounge. “Dear? Where are you going?”

“To find Albus,” Harry shouted back, “and kill Draco _sodding_ Malfoy!”

“Shit, this is going to be good,” said James gleefully, to an admonishment from his mother.

~

Draco had thought the days of being confronted with a furious Harry Potter were over, but it seemed that some things never really change.

“What the f-” Draco had just finished getting dressed, taking care not to wake Albus, when Harry stormed into the room and threw him against the wall with a spell. “ _Ow!_ Harry, what the hell are you doing?”

“I could ask you the same question,” snarled Harry, stalking towards him. He glanced over at the bed, where Albus was just beginning to stir, and his jaw tightened. “Care to explain?”

Draco’s head thumped against the wall as he sighed. “Well, I think the situation is pretty clear, don’t you th - ” Harry raised his wand, and Draco threw his hands up in a gesture of surrender. “Okay, okay, calm down!”

“Calm down?!” screeched Harry.

“ _Okay,_ please, let’s stop with the wand - ” A thundering of feet, once so distant Draco thought he was imagining it, suddenly rose to a crescendo as the rest of the Potters came skidding in.

“Oh my God,” said James.

Albus finally awoke, putting a hand through his messy dark hair. “Draco? _Dad?_ Oh, for f- Merlin’s sake - ”

“Albus!” Harry lowered his wand, rushing to his son’s side. “Are you alright?”

Albus blinked uncomprehendingly. “Yes...? Why wouldn’t I be?”

Harry paused. His gaze flicked between Draco and Albus rapidly. “Uh... well... I thought...”

“You always were determined to think the worst of me, weren’t you?” said Draco disdainfully.

“Dear,” said Ginny firmly, “You really need to calm down. You’re overreacting.” The unsaid _as usual_ hung in the air. “And you really _do_ need to stop thinking the worst of Draco. You’re going to have to get used to him eventually.”

“I suppose, but – wait, why do I need...?”

Ginny gestured to Albus’ neck, where a telltale red-purple mark bloomed. “They’re bonded.”

 _How is this my life,_ thought Harry in despair. _I’m going to have Draco fucking Malfoy as a son-in-law!_

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](https://thymelord.tumblr.com/)


End file.
